


En las estrellas, en el abismo

by MenteEnBlanco



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Sobre Tim Drake y la vida.





	

**NOSTALGIA**

Ver a Damian atravesar la ciudad en su traje de Robin aún revuelve las entrañas de Tim. Ya no es envidia o rencor lo que guarda, porque ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que fue el compañero de Batman y no es algo que quiera. No. Verlo le provoca una retorcida ola de nostalgia.

Le recuerda que una vez fue un niño, una leyenda pura, parte de lo mejor de Gotham —algo que no es ahora, porque Red Robin está manchado y triste, y roto, y hace parte de las sombras que la ciudad protege con cariño aterrador—; le recuerda las razones, los amigos y las pérdidas que pasaron mientras él portaba la _R_ en su pecho. Incluso trae algo de la vieja y agridulce determinación que lo guio un día —y que sigue allí, dentro suyo, en una versión más oscura, con menos moral pero la misma fuerza.

No es que Damian esté haciendo un mal trabajo —o uno bueno, para el caso, pero _Robin_ siempre fue el ejemplo de errores juveniles y pasión impúber—, ni siquiera es por _Damian_ en realidad. Es _Robin_ —siempre Robin—, quien le saluda inalcanzable en sus colores brillantes y le recuerda cuánto bien pudo hacer en el tiempo que tuvo —cuánta gente, amigos, pudo haber salvado si hubiese tratado mejor.

Timothy no odia la sensación. El mareo, el nudo en el estómago y las cosquillas que le nacen en las costillas son dulces —y amargas, y un tormento, en ocasiones, pero no estaría en ese trabajo si no fuera un poco masoquista—, son el sabor de la memoria que hace burbujear sonrisas en unos labios que ya no son usados para ellas.

Porque es lindo no olvidar. Sentir, todavía, la euforia de un primer beso, la emoción de nuevos amigos, las promesas a los muertos, el legado…

_Robin._

 

 

**ANHELO**

Timothy Drake-Wayne no tiene problemas. No tiene amores, no tiene deseos, no tiene padre, ni amigos. No tiene nada.

Y no quiere tenerlos, no quiere nada de lo que _tener_ significa —no quiere tener algo para poder perderlo, porque ya ha perdido todo y es mejor que se quede así, o terminará por perderse a sí mismo con lo demás.

Eso es, al menos, lo que se dice todo el tiempo. Que Robin ya no es suyo y no debe quererlo de vuelta. Que Bruce y Dick, y Jason, y Damian, son una familia que nunca tuvo; que le es ajena y no debe quererla _de vuelta_ porque, para empezar, no hay nada qué devolver. Los Teen Titans tienen un nuevo Robin, Stephanie tiene a Barbara, Tam se ha ido. Pru ni siquiera es su amiga.

Tim está bien. No necesita esas cosas, esas personas. No es como que en la soledad de su _cueva_ ,en el Callejón del Crimen —un lugar con memorias que tampoco le pertenecen— ,el vacío en su estómago sea insoportable y el peso del anhelo se aplaste dentro de sus costillas hasta imposibilitarle la respiración.

No es como que en medio de la noche sienta el deseo incontenible de llamar a alguien, _quien sea_ , y rogar por algo de reciprocidad.

 

 

**ANSIEDAD**

Tal vez padezca de depresión y tal vez no haya dormido bien en la última _década_ , y tal vez su mente no es tan brillante cuando está cansado, y _tal vez_ esté al borde de un ataque de pánico. Pero se justifica, porque Ra's Al Ghul está en frente suyo y por mucho que no vaya a salirse con la suya, _va a matarlo_.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se metió en esto?

Tiene que ganar tiempo, sí, pero ¿A costa de su vida?

Tim sabe que esta es la única forma. Todos están a salvo, todo estarán bien y él sólo debe resistir un par de minutos con Ra's, distraerle lo suficiente para que sus _amigos_ hagan el resto. Pero, _hombre_ , está asustado.

Está al borde de gritar, pero no es porque con seguridad va a morir esta noche —de hecho, está bastante bien con esa parte—, no es porque tal vez Ra's quiera hacerlo lento y doloroso. No. Timothy siente la ansiedad carcomerle porque _tal vez_ Ra's no lo haga. ¿Y entonces qué?

Si no muere hoy ¿Qué hará mañana?

Si no muere hoy ¿Cómo podrá olvidar la calma que le provoca _al fin_ irse? ¿Cómo podrá enfrentar al espejo cuando vuelva a casa? ¿Cómo va a ignorar que… Que llega a desear este final?

Si no muere hoy ¿Queda alguien a quien le importe?

Hace que le recorran escalofríos y ya no sienta las manos o los pies. Que no le importe cuando Ra's ataca y defenderse hace que le tiemblen los dientes. Le hace sentir alivio cuando siente el vidrio romperse contra su espalda y el suelo alzarse rápido bajo él.

Hace que algo dentro suyo se rompa cuando el final nunca sucede y todo lo que obtiene, después de caminar esta vida y estar _tan_ cansado, es más aire.

 

 

**ANTICIPACIÓN**

A Tim le gustaría permanecer en este momento para siempre. Este, cuando el tiempo se detiene y él puede pensar tan rápido como para anticipar los movimientos que hará —examinar y descartar, planear, liberar la adrenalina necesaria y regodearse un poco cuando llega a la conclusión de que _puede_ vencerlos.

Es… Emocionante, y el universo es testigo de lo poco que puede emocionarle ahora. Hace fluir sangre eufórica dentro de sus venas, hace que sus músculos se tensen en la espera de liberar los movimientos que han aprendido para siempre.

Si Tim pudiera vivir en esos momentos, donde sólo existen sus oponentes y él, y los cálculos que debe hacer, estaría feliz.

 

**CONFORMISMO**

Las cosas están bien. Más que nunca. Gotham es suya, el Callejón del Crimen es suyo, Red Robin es suyo.

La ciudad le llama —a él y sólo a él—, con sus llantos de hierro y concreto, como una amante enviando cartas desesperadas, en espera de su amado para rescatarla, para fundirse en sombras y sangre. Gotham le recibe con las venas abiertas de un suicida, le acoge y brinda su seno para que repose cada vez que esté cansado de recorrerla y reconstruir sus pedazos podridos.

Timothy está bien. Más que nunca. Porque ya no hay mucho de Tim para estar mal, ahora él es Red Robin y Gotham es la doncella oscura que le ha cazado. Y a Red le agrada, es reconfortante, porque las calles le llaman y el ruido de las sirenas es un canto dulce sólo para él, y los hombres buenos y malos son ofrendas de la ciudad en su honor.

Es bueno. Está bien. Tim no necesita nada más. Gotham seca sus lágrimas y aleja las ganas de dormir, Gotham le protege cuando él se interna en ella para sanarla —para intentar revivirla.

 

**EUFORIA**

Euforia. Eso es lo que Tim siente cuando el edificio más alto de Gotham ya no es su soporte y se encuentra cayendo a toda velocidad hacia su ciudad.

Le gusta, lo disfruta, porque la gravedad ya le ha afectado lo suficiente todos estos años y ahora él se atreve a desafiarla —porque nunca tuvo la capacidad de Richard de ignorarla y sólo después de tanto tiempo, después de ser un niño encorvado bajo el peso del mundo, puede soñar hacerle frente.

Es increíble, como la primera vez, pero con menos miedo. Le encanta caer —caer tanto, tan rápido— hasta que la sensación imita la forma en que su vida se derrumba, hasta que ya no es caer hacia Gotham, sino caer al abismo que le ha estado esperando desde que tuvo edad para verlo.

Hasta que el viento corta como navajas y despedidas, y la adrenalina se asemeja a un beso, y el vacío en su pecho es como el eco de pasos infantiles en una mansión solitaria.

A Tim Drake le gusta caer.

 

**AMOR**

Tim ha amado a muchas personas, siempre diferente, siempre a su manera, siempre asegurándose de que su amor sacara lo mejor de todos ellos.

Amó a Bruce y su causa; y, cuando Bruce le amaba de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de mantenerlo vivo.

Amó a Dick y su legado; y, cuando Dick le amaba de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de hacer su eterna sonrisa menos falsa.

Amó a Jason, dos veces; y, cuando Jason no podía amarlo de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de ser digno de llamarse sucesor. (Y cuando Jason pudo amarlo pero no lo hizo, Tim se aseguró de darle todo el espacio que necesitaba)

Amó a Stephanie y su sonrisa; y, cuando Steph le amaba de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de apoyarla.

Amó a Kon y su debilidad; y, cuando Kon podía amarlo de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de hacerlo más fuerte.

Amó a Bart y su imprevisibilidad; y, cuando Bart podía amarlo de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de enseñarle un poco de control.

Amó a Cassie y su fortaleza; y, cuando Cassie le amaba de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de reconocerla.

Amó Damian y su odio; y, cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de amarlo de vuelta (pero no lo hizo), Tim se aseguró de enseñarle que las personas recogen lo que siembran.

Amó a Ra's y su mortalidad; y, cuando él le amaba de vuelta, Tim se aseguró de recordársela.

Amó a todos los que conoció y sus distintas formas de pensar; y, aunque lo amaran de vuelta o no, Tim se aseguró de darles todo.

 

 

**ENTENDIMIENTO**

Tim es bueno entendiendo a las personas. Es bueno descubriendo patrones y anticipando acciones, descifrando el porqué de las cosas y aplicando lo que aprende a sus propias acciones. Tim funciona de forma compleja, leyendo humanos como si no fueran más que números y adoptando todo para sí.

…Pero Tim es incomprensible. Para sí mismo y para otros. Timothy no sabe si existe o se ha convertido en una mezcla mal pegada de toda la información que ha recolectado con los años.

**NERVIOSISMO**

Tim no sabe si sus amigos van a reconocerle ahora. No los ha visto en mucho tiempo, no juntos, no con tiempo de que le examinen de pies a cabeza y le juzguen, y descubran que, tal vez, el Timothy Drake que conocieron una vez está al borde de la desaparición total.

(La espera de que lleguen le hace consciente de todo lo que ha cambiado, de cuánto se ha permitido eliminar en orden de seguir funcionando)

 

 

**DECISIÓN**

Tim ha estado perdido. Ha dejado que todo le golpee y le afecte de formas en que no debería —sin importar que las pérdidas tengan ese efecto en las personas—, y ahora se encuentra allí, en el borde del edificio, con el destino de un hombre en sus manos y la culpa de haberlo guiado a aquella trampa colgando de su garganta como un peso muerto.

En el fondo la decisión estaba hecha desde el principio. Pero Tim debe discutir consigo mismo si los impulsos que le gritan que deje morir al asesino van a ganar sobre la correcta acción.

Es una sensación horrible. Le hace tener frío en los brazos y náuseas incontenibles mientras pelea con la víctima.

En el fondo la decisión está hecha, pero Tim se arrepiente en el último segundo, en contra de su voluntad.

 

**MELANCOLÍA**

Él no está seguro de en qué momento su vida se volvió así de… Azul. Pálida, casi etérea. Cuándo dejó de esconderse en las sombras de negro profundo y pasó a nadar en un mar que se confunde con el cielo y le hace sentir perdido, ahogado, a la deriva.

Es un constante vacío atrapado dentro de sus costillas, que le hace exhalar sombras de medias tristezas.

Es imposible que se le hubiese pasado por algo así de importante, pero lo hizo. Porque cuando intenta recordar los tiempos del claroscuro, todo parece haber sido de esta manera siempre —y no puede haber sido así, no puede porque… Porque entonces su vida habría sido una tragedia.

A Tim le asusta no poder reconocerse en el espejo, incluso después de que los problemas que detonaron esto han acabado.

 

**ESPERANZA**

Pese a todo, Tim tiene esperanza. En que tal vez ya nunca extrañe tiempos pasados, en que algún día quiera las cosas que pueda tener, en que olvidará cuán listo se ha sentido siempre para morir y ya no necesitará de una pelea para deshacerse de pensamientos intrusivos.

La esperanza lo mantiene, aunque nunca se esfuerce en hacer nada de lo que espera que suceda.

(No hace nada para que Gotham ya no le necesite, para que su vida no se derrumbe y caiga desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad hacia el abismo, para que las personas sepan de su amor o para entenderse más a sí mismo)

Tiene esta visión del futuro, donde todo va bien y ya no debe preocuparse de haber cambiado irremediablemente o de haber estado a punto de matar a un hombre. Donde ya no está ahogándose en el azul de la melancolía, ni reconfortándose en la amarga esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiu, esto está publicado también en FF.net.
> 
> ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Bueno, malo, terrible? Los reviews curan mi depresión ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
